Eyeglasses are generally worn for various purposes, such as to correct vision, to protect a person's eyes from the sun, or to protect a person's eyes from foreign objects. Eyeglasses come in various styles, shapes, and sizes, to fit a person's face, tastes, and visual or protective needs. Eyeglasses, especially for children, can be a source of embarrassment and afford others an opportunity for teasing. In addition, eyeglasses themselves often have a fairly non-descript appearance, and have similar styles. As such, it is not always easy for people to recognize their own eyeglasses among a group of similarly-styled eyeglasses.